


i saved a picture where your hair was braided

by still_i_fall



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Harry/Allie, Oops, cause im obsessed, hopefully, pure fluff, season 2 pls come thru with some harry/allie moments, so okay this happened somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: “You’ve never been nothing to me, Harry.” And it’s true. Even before all of this, Harry was always something to her, mostly Cassandra’s rival. Now it’s different, though. Harry Bingham is someone she maybe might love and she’s okay with that.-or harry bingham braids her hair and allie's pretty sure she's in love





	i saved a picture where your hair was braided

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> title from the song Donna by The Lumineers

First Harry saves her, both from himself and Campbell, then they somehow find a way to lead the town together. It's not easy, nothing's easy here, but they make it work. He’s smart and a little more cautious than before and misses everything in ways that Allie’s not sure she’ll ever understand. 

Everyone lost something when those buses took them away, some more than others. People dealt with it differently. 

And she’s not exactly sure how it happens, how she finds out that sometimes he can’t sleep either, that he’ll wake up and forget everything for just a moment only for it to all come back and hit him just as hard as the first time, but she finds out and suddenly he’s the person who best understands her. 

It’s late nights and long talks and video games and cookie dough. It’s almost kisses, then definite kisses and then not wanting to wake up anywhere but his bed. That’s how she starts to fall in love with Harry Bingham.

She doesn’t mind it at all.

 

-

 

Allie can see their reflection in the window and feel his hands in her hair. He’s braiding it, french braiding it, to be exact, and this is one of the moments in which she’s almost near certain that she loves him. 

“Who would’ve thought that Harry Bingham would be the best hair braider in all of New Ham.” She says grinning at their reflection in the window, “You should start selling your services. We can announce it at the next town meeting, ‘Harry Bingham will braid your hair for the low low price of one egg, cheese, and bacon sandwich.’”

He makes eye contact with Allie in the window reflection and grins, “Wait one second, why am I doing this for free when you should be paying me in food? Am I being used? Do you think that just cause you’re the leader of this place you get your hair braided for free?”

Allie leans her head back to look at him, “Obviously I think that. It’s the only thing that even sort of makes sense.”

Harry rolls his eyes at her and pushes her head back up, “You’re messing up the braid.”

She remembers that he told her once on one of those nights that neither of them could sleep that he used to french braid his sister’s hair for school somedays when they were younger. His mom didn’t always have the time, but Harry did, so he watched a few youtube videos on how to do it and would braid her hair whenever his mom was busy. 

It’s a side of Harry that she refused to see before all of this. He was Cassandra’s rival, and that was it. But there’s more to a person than only what you want to see, this new world’s taught her that, and weirdly it almost makes her want to be thankful for this whole mess. 

“All done.” Harry says, tugging at her hair, “You’re all set for your night on the town.”

She turns around, biting the insides of her cheeks in an attempt to hide her wide smile and failing miserably, “Or a night at home doing nothing.”

“Oh so I’m nothing to you now.” He replies, tugging on her braid again before dramatically dropping onto the couch. Allie’s lets out a snort before falling on top of him and resting her head against his chest then closing her eyes. 

“You’ve never been nothing to me, Harry.” And it’s true. Even before all of this, Harry was always something to her, mostly Cassandra’s rival. Now it’s different, though. Harry Bingham is someone she maybe might love and she’s okay with that.

“I know.”

Allie pulls her head away from his chest and looks up at him, “Good.” 

He grins down at her and for a second she thinks he’s about to kiss her. If she’s being completely honest, she’s about to kiss him. He doesn’t. Instead, he jumps up off of the couch and grabs his phone. 

“Stay right there.” He commands and she tilts her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, a confused smile on her face.

“What are you doing Harry?” 

Two familiar phone camera clicks. He does this a lot, the taking pictures thing.

“I just want to make sure that I remember this moment, that’s all.”

She rolls her eyes but is still grinning like crazy person. He’s staring at her like she’s the most beautiful girl in the world and she kinda likes it. She likes it almost as much as she likes him.

“Want a picture of the braid too?” 

He returns to the couch, wide smile as he wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck, “No, just you.”

And that’s it. She’s in love with Harry Bingham.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tell me what you think and/or comment prompts. I promise that I'll try my very best to write them! (And hmu on my [tumblr](https://in-my-head-i-do-everything-right.tumblr.com/) to talk about The Society or anything else really!)


End file.
